YYH: Forging of the Makai
by Corolin
Summary: I for one was disappointed by the anticlimactic ending of the Yu Yu Hakusho anime. I'm sure that I am only one of many, but this is my stab at writing a continuation to the storyline. I'd suggest that you don't read this if you haven't seen the whole anim
1. Chapter 1

**Yu Yu Hakusho Continuation**

**Taking Place directly after Yusuke's return from his three year trip to the Makai**

By: Corolin

**Section 1: Assassins from Spirit World**

**Chapter 1: He Never Gets Any Rest**

The captain of the Spirit World Special Defense Team stood somewhat uncomfortably in King Yamma's throne room. He had an argumentative expression on his face as King Yamma gazed impassively at him.

"I stand by the orders I gave previously; Yusuke Urameshi is far too dangerous to be allowed to live. His termination order will remain in effect," the massive King of Hell rumbled.

"But King Yamma," the Captain bowed respectfully, "how exactly is he dangerous to us? Even if he is of the Makai now, he holds no animosity towards us. I don't see why he needs to be terminated. If we just left him alone, I believe that he would not cause any trouble." He had seen what Urameshi was capable of, and it was scary, but he also saw that Urameshi posed no danger in of himself.

"It is true that Yusuke Urameshi would not actively cause harm to the three worlds," replied Yamma as he gazed at the Captain over massive framed glasses, "However, whether it is his intention or not, I can feel that his very existence upsets a fundamental balance, and unless this imbalance is corrected there will be terrible effects in all the worlds. Continue to scout his whereabouts in the Living World. I will send a group to deal with him in due time."

The Captain looked up again incredulously. "That brings us to the other point I came here for. I can't imagine there is a group that can deal with Urameshi at this point. Sending people to assassinate him could end up only making him angry. I don't that there is enough capability in all of the Spirit World to kill Urameshi now."

"Ah, but I have found some resources outside of Spirit World that may aid us. It is a team of humans and demons that have conducting experiments with linking spirit energy to a single target. According to my sources, it produces an effect similar to the magic ring, only over a shorter time and in greater potency. I sent an operative to contact them recently." King Yamma sighed wistfully, "I hope that if the problem of Yusuke Urameshi is ended, that my wayward son will return home. I have missed Koenma's presence in Spirit World lately.

"Very well sir, I will respect your decision," the Captain bowed curtly and left quickly, still unsure of the wiseness of King Yamma's decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Warning**

Yusuke had accomplished much in real life in a short time. After his return from the three-year sojourn in the Makai, he immediately dismissed attempting school again. Instead, he borrowed some money from Keiko's father to open a martial arts dojo in the downtown area. Urameshi had become something of a local legend, with rumors of his fighting prowess and how he might have even come back from the dead. Due to this infamy, he was interestingly never short of students. Yusuke turned out to be an incredible teacher, and many that he taught learned to unlock a small portion of spirit energy, and he became increasingly popular for the strength of his students.

In only three months after his return, he was able to pay back Keiko's father and keep up a decent revenue. He bought an apartment across from the Yukimura restaurant, and he spent a lot of time with Keiko. He hadn't yet been brave enough to re-ask the question of marriage, but he hoped things would work out eventually. He felt under worked however, to put it mildly. In the two years he spent wandering the Makai, he had learned many things about the nature of Demons and his own power. His strength had increased in phenomenal ways, but he had so far kept its extent a secret. He reasoned that he had no reason for the level of power he now possessed, a level so high not even Genkai could truly guess at it. However, from the sharp glances she gave him every time they came in contact, Yusuke knew that Genkai was somewhat aware of it.

He happened to be walking to his apartment after a day's teaching when he detected a massive spirit presence nearby. In a fraction of a second, he pinpointed it as coming from an alleyway 15 yards behind him on his right. He turned around slowly, and saw a young woman staring furtively at him from the alleyway. He could tell by the uniform she wore that she was a member of the Soul World Special Defense Team.

The woman started as she noticed Yusuke looking at her despite her attempts to hide, and she turned to run back into the alleyway. Much to her consternation, however, she found Yusuke standing in front of her grinning, blocking her retreat.

Her eyes went wide with terror, and she collapsed on the ground, her hands trembling as she held them over her head protectively. "Please don't kill me Mr. Demon!" she screamed and cried at the same time.

Yusuke was rather taken aback at the blatant display of terror, and checked to make sure he didn't have any large fangs coming out of his mouth or sharp claws growing out of his fingers. Nope…wonder what's with her?

"What are you talking about girl? I'm not going to kill you…geez. I just wanted to know why someone from Spirit World was spying on me."

The young woman immediately ceased crying and looked up slowly. "Really? HQ told us you were demon monster that revels in killing and hatred," she said brightly.

Yusuke gave her a strange look and gritted his teeth, "I'm glad that Soul Society has such a high opinion of me…" he grumbled. "Anyways, why are you spying on me?"

The girl thought for a moment, "Well, King Yamma still has a termination order out for you, so I'm probably just supposed to keep tabs on you until we kill you!" she smiled innocently, morphed into a sphere of spirit energy, and zipped off.

"Hey! Wait! I…oh forget it…" Yusuke kicked a rock on the sidewalk in annoyance, and it sailed off out of sight. "I guess I'll get to look forward to a fight with some Spirit World goons sometime soon then at least. Bring on any wimps you can find!" he shouted at the sky and cracked his knuckles ominously. He then proceeded back to his apartment, thinking about what delicious concoction he might get at the Yukimura restaurant that night.

Later, as he walked in, he heard Kuwabara's rough voice shout in surprise.

"Yusuke has a WHAT on him?"

"A termination order, I'm afraid," came Koenma's voice in a grave tone. "My father is scared of Yusuke for some reason, and he's issued an order for his death. He is hiring a dangerous team of humans and demons to destroy Yusuke."

"But surely Yusuke can handle mere hirelings from Spirit World," Kurama's voice interjected.

At this point Yusuke saw fit to storm in growling angrily. "Yeah, exactly! I can handle it myself, and I don't see why you had to even get these guys involved Koenma. I don't see how they have any business with it.

"But Yusuke, the group my father hired is very dangerous and they could…"

"I don't CARE how dangerous you think they are, I can take care of myself dammit." Yusuke calmed down a little bit and grinned mischievously, "I picked up a few tricks in those two years you guys didn't hear from me."

"Just a minute there, buster," Kuwabara stood up and faced Yusuke defiantly. "We're not just gonna stand around and do nothing when you're in danger. We're all your friends and we're gonna help you out even if you don't want us to!" he sat down gruffly. "There, I said it. Now I feel better."

Yusuke looked surprised for a second, "Well thanks, I guess," Kuwabara grunted noncommittally. "I still don't see what the big fuss is about. After all, if I can go toe-to-toe with Youmi, I think I can handle anything Spirit World throws at me."

"Well, I'm not sure about that Yusuke," Koenma spoke back up. "This group of humans and demons have created a technique that melds multiple sources of spirit energy into a single being. If a group of powerful people used the technique, the target of the meld would have the power of an S-class demon for a short time." As he finished, he noticed Yusuke had gone to order something to eat. "Hey!" he shouted indignantly, "Did you listen to a word I said!"

"Yeah yeah sure," Yusuke tossed it off. "Like I said, I can handle it. If you guys want to follow me everywhere I go or something, that's your problem." Inside, however, he was seething with excitement. An opponent of S-class power? Maybe this would be more than just a warm-up…

Yusuke quickly ate and left, strolling out the door muttering swears in a low voice for the benefit of his image, but secretly looking forward to a good fight in the near future.

"Aaagh! That fool never listens to me, and it's going to get him killed some day!" Koenma moaned, putting his head in his hands despairingly.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm gonna follow him back to his house." Kuwabara grated. He got up and turned to Kurama. "You coming too?"

"I suppose I might as well," Kurama grinned, looking out the door Yusuke had exited. "However, I doubt there is much reason to worry. Yusuke can handle any threat short of a lord of the Makai."

Koenma groaned and threw his hands up in the air futilely, "Fine! Just don't listen to me when I think there's a threat, don't take anything Koenma says seriously, he's just a toddler most of the time anyways!" his inferiority-complex rant continued, but Kurama and Kuwabara had already left to begin trailing Yusuke.

_So the vessel of this technique could have the power of an S-class huh? _Yusuke mulled this thought over as he strolled along the short stretch of sidewalk to his apartment. In actuality, Yusuke had decided that the S-class was too broad of a category, and that he could break it down into three main types. S-class demons such as the Northern God really did not have any incredible powers, and could be considered S-C class. The middle, S-B class, had great power but were still limited in many ways, and those such as Mukuro and Youmi fit this class. The greatest of all demons, in the S-A class, had enough power to shake the very firmament of the Makai, and the only Yusuke had known with that level of power was Raishin, his ultimate grandfather.

Yusuke figured he had been between S-C and S-B class when he had fought Youmi, who had been solidly in the S-B class. _If I was almost S-B then, what am I now?_ he thought to himself as he entered his apartment. He lay on his bed, and closed his eyes, knowing that soon he would be facing a taxing test of his new power.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Street-side Showdown**

For the next several days, nothing unusual happened; Yusuke went about his normal business at work and home, though he often detected the spirit energies of Kurama or Kuwabara trailing behind him. _Well, it'll be nice to have someone to put on a show for when the time comes,_ he thought with an internal grin.

Exactly three days, 13 hours, and 26 minutes after Koenma's warning, though this is irrelevant and Yusuke didn't know this, Yusuke happened to be walking to the grocery store with Kurama trailing faithfully behind. Suddenly, Yusuke sensed several massive spirit energies descend upon him. He felt Kurama notice them as well, and tense for possible action.

"This is going to be fun, I can feel the excitement in the air," he said to empty air. "My first real fight in over a year…fantastic." He stopped and stood in the middle of the street. He began to gather the two halves of himself into focus, spirit and demon energy, but he showed now outward signs of readiness.

The spirit auras drew very close, and men began to melt out of alleyways and surround Yusuke. A heavy-set man with a red gi and black, loose fitting pants confronted him. The man had an ugly scar running from the edge of his left eye to his jaw line. He stepped right up to Yusuke and looked him straight in the eye, examining him critically with a sneer.

He suddenly whipped around and spoke loudly to the surrounding men, who totaled about 10, "Punk doesn't look like much does he boys? I'm amazed someone's scared enough of him to pay us to kill 'im."

Yusuke felt Kurama draw closer, and the spirit energies of Kuwabara and Koenma joined him. Yusuke quickly scanned the belligerents, sizing up their spirit power before making a response. All of them were respectable in power, possible equal to a C-level demon and some even possessing B-level power. Surprisingly, the one who had confronted him radiated a powerful aura, definitely A-level.

Yusuke decided to sound insulting and perhaps enrage a few to attack prematurely. He cracked his knuckles arrogantly, "Well well, interesting team sent to kill me this time. You guys might actually last 10 minutes before I blow you all back to Spirit World."

Several of the lackeys hurled swears and insults at him, and the leader looked extremely annoyed, but he quickly adopted an evil sneer and motioned for the others to be quiet. "You talk big, half-demon scum. I think I'd like to have a go at you myself before we do anything…_drastic_."

His cronies circled around them, creating an impromptu ring, while the assassin took off some heavy gloves and removed his gi. His chest and stomach were covered in tough knots of muscle, and he flexed hugely before getting into a fighting stance. "The name's Takedo, leader of the Spirit-Meld Assassins. Let's see what yer made of punk!" he growled menacingly.

Yusuke crossed him arms nonchalantly in front of his chest and stood staring at Takedo. His expression was seemingly indifferent, even somewhat aloof,

"Not gonna take me seriously, huh? I'll show you how big of a mistake that is!" Takedo charged at Yusuke with blinding speed, his fists charging with blue spirit power.

_Definitely not fast enough_ was Yusuke's first thought as the would-be assassin charged him. He ducked under the two punches aimed at his head, and uncrossed his arms long enough to place his right palm against Takedo's solar plexus and shove hard. Takedo flew backward and crashed into his followers as Yusuke stood up and crossed his arms again. Takedo staggered to his feet, trying to breathe in air that simply would not come. Yusuke felt the intense anger radiating from his spirit aura, while in the background Kurama's aura sent out amusement.

Yusuke pushed at the man's anger like a bad wound, "This obviously isn't worth my time. I guess I might as well leave," he deliberately turned his back on Takedo and started walking off.

Takedo snapped. "I'll send you to hell with my bare hands, scum!" he snarled and leaped at Yusuke.

Yusuke lightly stepped out of the way and smashed his rigid left arm into Takedo's face. The assassin went down, but quickly came up spouting curses. He aimed two blows at Yusuke's torso and suddenly went high, trying to break through Yusuke's defense. Yusuke easily blocked all three attacks, however, and folded Takedo nearly in half with a power kick to the chest. Once again, Takedo flew back into the ring his minions had made, knocking over people like a 120-kilogram bowling ball.

Unlike last time though, he stood up with a nasty grin on his face. "Looks like we've finally got a real job for us, boys!" he shouted as he gathered spirit power around his body and began emanating a massive aura. "You will die, Urameshi!" he bellowed as he charged Yusuke again, surrounded by a nimbus of blue energy.

_Looks like he's finally at maximum power_ mused Yusuke as the massive Takedo rushed at him. "I guess its time for me to start trying a little huh?" he grinned as reddish demon energy crackled into being around him. Takedo had no time to do anything but look surprised as he took 13 punches to the chest and gut and Yusuke flashed past him, a feral, fanged smirk on his face. Takedo stopped in his tracks as the impact of the punches reached his cognition, and he sank to his knees with a pained groan.

"If you don't use all your powers soon, I might kill you before you manage to do it," Yusuke said nonchalantly, buffing his nails on his jacket.

Takedo rose once again, a sick smile on his face. "I can see you're really outta my league. No problems though…if you want to see our full power, I'll show it to you!" The ring of people began to concentrate their spirit auras, and Yusuke could see them start to whirl in a circle around Takedo's larger aura like planets orbiting a star. The combined power of all the auras was going to be fairly tremendous. "HAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Yusuke Urameshi, you will be witness to our power even in death! SPIRIT MELD!" Takedo roared as all the rotating spirit auras crashed inward toward him and he inhaled hugely, as if breathing in their energy. All the minions sank to the ground, only holding onto to consciousness by a thin thread of energy connecting them to Takedo. He became lost in a shrieking maelstrom of spirit energy. Yusuke went into full defense, but the power output relentlessly pushed him back.

Suddenly, the storm of power collapsed in on itself, and a glowing Takedo stood impassively, glaring intensely at Yusuke. He flickered out of sight, and Yusuke almost instantly felt Takedo's fist connect with his face, causing him to fly violently into a nearby hapless building.

"Now Yusuke, see how pathetic you really are, and die by my hand!" Takedo shouted, laughing maniacally. Yusuke could feel the auras of his friends nearby radiating alarm.

He, however, had easily taken the blow, and got up quickly, brushing dust off his jacket. He smiled evilly, "I've been looking forward to this…"

Coherent red light exploded from Yusuke's body, expanding outwards and pushing Takedo's aura into a small space around his body. Takedo fought against the overwhelming demonic aura, attempting to expand his own, but failed. Yusuke looked up slowly at Takedo, his eyes completely red and glowing ferally.

"Let's begin," he said simply, and rushed forward.

Takedo was pushed back by Yusuke's furious attack, as the former spirit-detective threw punches at blinding speed. Takedo was hard-pressed to defend against blows aimed at his head, chest, and torso all at once. However, he was managing to hold his own with the over-concentrated spirit power he maintained.

Suddenly, Yusuke faded back from a blow instantaneously, causing Takedo to overbalance. Yusuke leaped forward again and delivered a shattering upward blow to Takedo's gut. Takedo began to fold under the punch, but Yusuke began a barrage of punches and kicks to every vulnerable area of Takedo's body. He backed Takedo up against a building and continued the stream of blows, slowly embedding the massive assassin's body into the wall. Takedo was battered like a rag doll and crushed 8 inches into the wall when Yusuke finished up with a kick to the sternum that exploded with red energy, finally breaking through the wall and causing rubble to collapse upon Takedo.

Not deterred, Takedo blasted out of the rubble, screaming berserk gibberish, and charged Yusuke. Demon energy gathered around him as he prepared for a massive, final attack.

Yusuke calmly brought his hands together and aimed at the assailant. Bright blue light coruscated around his hands as the Spirit Gun built up.

As Takedo reached within three feet of Yusuke, Yusuke fired the huge ball of blue energy point blank. Even if Takedo had been in the mental condition to dodge, he would not have succeeded.

The energy sphere caught Takedo full in the chest and detonated with a tremendous explosion. Yusuke could sense his friends' spirit energies register their surprise as the blast destroyed all the windows on the block and sent the bodies of Takedo's minion flying limply. The explosion condensed into a core which dissipated, leaving a thick cloud of dust and debris. Yusuke turned to walk away when he heard a voice from the smoke.

"Not so fast, Urameshi."

The smoke blew away, and Takedo stood surrounded in a blanket of red energy. His features seemed somewhat changed, more serious and evil looking. He slowly looked up at Yusuke, intensely feral and wild.

"I see," Yusuke said calmly, "You demonized, allowing the demonic core inside you to fully escape into the outside world. I should have expected that after you'd absorbed all that energy you'd have a bit more left in you than that."

Takedo sneered again at Yusuke, "You've pushed me to my limit Urameshi, but now I'll fulfill my employer's expectations, you filthy half-demon!" he spat on the ground and charged Yusuke again.

Yusuke started to fall back as Takedo pressed a furious attack. He was much stronger and faster than before, demonic energy blasting power and speed into every blow.

Suddenly, Yusuke spotted on opening to Takedo's face. As he went for it, he realized too late that Takedo had planned it and that he had left himself open at his torso. A lightning fast, shattering punch bore Yusuke up into the air and several meters back. He skidded back a few more meters but managed to keep his feet. As he stopped, a lash of pain slammed across his midsection and he coughed up a spatter of blood onto the ground.

Takedo surveyed the damage and laughed cruelly, "Already out of your demon energy? It just shows how pathetic you are."

"Shut up!" yelled Yusuke. He aimed his index finger at Takedo and gathered a huge mass of spirit energy. The sphere roared towards Takedo, who stood impassively in front of it.

As the spirit gun reached Takedo, he held out his hands and caught it. He began to crush it with his hands, slowly dissipating it. Yusuke had a sudden flashback to his final fight with Toguro when he had done the same thing. This time however, Yusuke thought, it probably won't work as well.

The energy sphere grew smaller and smaller until Takedo brought his hands together and erased it, steam rising up from his hands. Yusuke felt the waves of horror from his friends in the background. He, however, felt nothing except a slight amusement. He allowed himself a slight half-smile as Takedo glared at him haughtily.

"Why are you smiling Urameshi?" he spat. "You've used your maximum power and I have defeated it. I find it hard to believe that you are accepting your defeat or your death so easily.

Yusuke just chuckled, which made Takedo angrier. "Stop that! Show the fear I know you have inside you! Accept your death with terror!" he charged Yusuke, planning to make the finishing punch.

However, as Takedo's fist drove full force towards Yusuke's bowed head, Yusuke's right hand flashed up and caught it in a crushing grip. As Takedo's expression began to juxtapose confusion and terror, Yusuke's face lifted up. His eyes glowed completely red.

"Hey…looks like I'm not out of demon energy after all," Yusuke snarled, his voice lowering and becoming more guttural. Red energy spiraled around his body as he crushed Takedo's fist.

Takedo howled in pain and jerked his hand away. "You bastard!" he screamed, "Damn half-demon scum!" He shook with rage and fear.

Yusuke slowly spread his arms outward and gave Takedo an evil grin, showing off pointed incisors. "I told Koenma I'd learned a few things, maybe it's time I showed one off." He got into the spirit gun pose again.

"Feh! You're going to try that again?" Takedo somewhat regained his composure. "You can try, but even with your demon energy it still won't be strong enough!"

Yusuke said nothing, but grinned at Takedo. Suddenly his entire body erupted in red demon fire, licking at his body in a crazed inferno. Then, suddenly, the right side of his body erupted into blue spirit fire, creating a clashing mix of energy-flame.

"What the hell…?" Takedo screamed before he was drowned out by the roaring energy.

"MIX DEMON SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke commanded in a massive voice as the two energies combined to form a super-powered whole. A staggering mass of half-red half-blue energy screamed outwards towards Takedo.

The now would-be demon assassin attempted to push back the onslaught with all the power he could summon, but the awesome energy quickly overwhelmed and disintegrated him. The blast left a deep crater in the entire street and both sides of the sidewalk, and a fair amount of structural damage to several of the apartments on the block.

From behind him, Yusuke felt the approach of Koenma, Kuwabara, and Kurama. He turned to meet them and flashed a V sign with a grin.

"Well Yusuke, whatever you went through during your two years in the Makai, you're a lot more powerful for it," Koenma was the first to speak.

"I see you've been hiding your strength since you've gotten back," Kurama said jovially, eyeing Yusuke. "I doubt I'll be able to keep up with you anymore," he chuckled.

"Yeah, well doing that made me hungry! I say we go to Keiko's place." Yusuke suggested hopefully.

"Well whatever we do, we'd better get the heck outta here so we don't get implicated for damages," Kuwabara growled, obviously daunted by Yusuke's display of new power. Yusuke marched off to the diner while the other three followed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Don't Wake Chaos!**

Well if you're still reading you must like the story! Leave a nice review and I'll get to typing up more of the story for ya as fast as I can.


End file.
